A Very Maria Christmas
by Persephone Jinmi
Summary: Maria tries out her arcane abilities on a Christmas present to her beloved Kyoko. The result? A trip to dreamland for the cast of Skip-Beat with an EMYM twist! Merry Skip-Beat Christmas from Maria & me!
1. Maria's Mirror

A Very Maria Christmas: Chapter 1

_The "Every Move You Make" Christmas Special_

She stood looking up at President Takarada enthroned on his sleigh, his head lolling backwards as he sucked happily on a giant candy cane. He was engrossed with watching the latest episode of his favorite K-drama on the dash-mounted TV hadn't noticed her entry. His face suddenly puckered into an unhappy grimace, tears spontaneously filling his lovemon eyes as the actress turned away from her betrothed. The actress ran off-screen; the drama's sky opened in a sudden downpour - and Lory threw his giant candy cane across the floor, writhing across the seat in that familiar delicious agony. "Ooooooh," he moaned, "the rocky road to love!"

"True love like mine and Ren-san's is nothing like this horrible junk," her small but determined voice broke through his majestic misery. Lory opened his eyes with a smile to see Maria Takarada perched on the side of his massive golden sleigh, her patent leather-shod feet dangling as she frowned at the dramatically sobbing heroine on the glittering dash.

"My precious granddaughter!" he beamed, sitting up to wrap her in his arms. Maria turned her frown on him imperiously.

"Grandfather," she started, her perfect blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders as she spoke emphatically. "I need you to give me something."

Lory's eyes shone with delight. He loved nothing more than showering his beloved granddaughter with presents, but so often she spurned his advances! "Anything, my dearest! A pony? From Agrabah - no, no, a unicorn! No! A pegasus-"

Maria smiled, her eyes glinting at the thought of flying around LME on a winged horse. _The mischief I could make_… but no. "No, grandfather. A mirror."

Lory's eyes grew confused as he was pulled out of his gift-giving rhapsody. He quickly recovered and smiled, tapping his finger knowingly on his chin. "A magic mirror, naturally."

Maria nodded curtly. "Of course."

"I shall have my artists begin work immediately!" Lory declared, springing up from the sleigh, revealing his full St. Nicholas red velvet outfit as he spun and leapt out towards his desk. His knee-high black boots crunched in the snow littering the entire floor of his office.

"I have already found one, Grandfather," Maria said from her perch, her face swathed in an angelic smile she tried to make believable. "In your storehouse."

"My storehouse? Maria, what were you-"

"It is unimportant. I want the mirror," she interrupted him, focusing her grandfather in on the crucial aspect of her mission. "It is perfect for big sister Kyoko for her birthday."

She saw it on his face: Grandfather's heart was clenched in perfect moe. The bequest was not for herself, but for her beloved "big sister" and role model Mogami Kyoko. It was the perfect tipping point to ensure she got the mirror she wanted. A slight shadow passed over her face as she remembered her impetuous darkness and chaos before meeting Kyoko-chan. Sneaking into the storehouse and demanding bequests of props to gift to others - Grandfather would prefer this course of action any day, any hour, forever and always; of this she was sure. He looked down to see Maria had carefully tiptoed through the snowy room to his side and was studying him intently. He smiled and knelt, drawing her in for a hug.

"Anything, my sweetness," Lory said, playing happily with her curls as she allowed him to hug her. "Let me just have Ruto ensure it is not required by a film crew today. We can have a second one made for shows after that timeframe."

Maria shook her head. "I know it won't be, grandfather."

"Oh?" Takarada questioned, his fake St. Nick beard brushing against her shoulder as he sat back, making her flinch and giggle.

"It was way in the back, and covered in dust," she explained. "It hasn't been used in years."

Lory's precious granddaughter had thoroughly enjoyed crawling over precarious towers of dusty, disused boxes in the dark as she looked for the perfect prop. She saw him wince, probably realizing the full extent of her escapade. "Well then, my belle, it is yours. Or rather," he smiled, fixing her satin bow to rest perfectly on the crown of her head and brushing an errant dust bunny from her shoulder, "it is Kyoko-chan's."

Maria's clear, pure laughter rang out as she gleefully embraced her grandfather. She pecked him on the cheek, just above the fringe of his fake beard. His face flushed gently as he watched her skip away through the fluffy snow. Lory sighed with joy as he scooped up a handful of white powder, shaping it into a big heart. He inscribed a swirly _M _in the center with a wistful smile. Christmastime was the best time!

Maria's slender finger pointed out the mirror to Ruto in the dimly lit storeroom. Ruto nodded calmly, then skillfully ascended the pile of haphazardly stacked boxes to the top row. Holding on with one hand, his feet perched on a separate tower of boxes, Ruto carefully slid a rope around the center of the mirror. He cinched it tight and proceeded to silently lower the mirror to rest on the floor in front of Maria.

"Uhh," Mr. Sawara interjected, questioning from his vantage point on the ground next to Maria. "We do own a forklift." Maria hushed him with a vague wave, her eyes fixated on the mirror. "Takarada-san," he continued, shrugging, "would you like me to have the costume department find fabric to wrap this mirror for you?"

Her eyes still focused on the mirror in front of her, Maria nodded. "Just a shroud-type, please," she said. "Enough to cover but not completely disguise."

Sawara nodded and, with another curious look at Ruto and his unorthodox retrieval methods, left to procure the sheet. Maria rubbed her hands together eagerly, her mouth curled up in a feline smile. "To my private office, please," she said, looking up through her bangs at Ruto.

Eight floors of elevator ride on Ruto's back later, the mirror lay nestled on the ground in front of a plush black velour couch with gold clawed feet and overstuffed, button-riddled cushions in Maria's "office." She dismissed Ruto kindly, locking the door after him. Alone at last, her features stilled into deep introspection as she gathered the necessary items. To begin, the deeply hooded cape swirled around her shoulders. Several candles lit and scattered strategically across the floor for light. The thick, velvet brocade curtains drawn to block out all natural light. A single rose petal retrieved and held aloft - still soft and fresh, but unnaturally black. And finally, hung from the wings of the angel gracing the top arch of the mirror's crest: mistletoe.

Maria knelt in front of the mirror, holding up the rose petal before her face. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, beginning a low chant.

_Mirror mirror on the wall_

_Become my Christmas gift to all _

Without opening her eyes, Maria extended her hand forward, holding the petal just over the flame of the candle closest to the mirror. It began to smoke and curl, the edges curving in on themselves from the heat. Her fingers felt the warmth of the flame's heat as she continued, slightly louder.

_Give to the one who on you gazes_

_A chance to dream that amazes_

She stood, her eyes open now and reflecting the candlelight with a deep inner glow. Gently her fingers crushed the petal into ash, letting it fall into her open palm. She raised herself on her tiptoes and scattered the ash over the mistletoe, finishing her incantation with a flourish.

_For purest hearts, a dream like gold_

_For naughty boys, dreams black as coal _

The ash lightly dusted the angel's face as well. Its large golden eyes looked straight out at Maria from beneath the green leaves of mistletoe, making her smile. With its short, vibrantly carved hair, gentle smile, and large golden-hued eyes, the angel was the very image of Kyoko.

"Merry Christmas, big sister," Maria sang, smiling. "I can't wait for you to open my present!"

A/N: Merry Christmas - or should I say, Maria Christmas! - to you all xoxo. We just got our Christmas tree today and I am in quite the festive mood :-) I hope you enjoy this sidefic for EMYM and have as much fun reading it this season as I am having fun writing it! Go and be a blessing!


	2. The First Dreamer

A Very Maria Christmas: The First Dreamer

_Someday My Prince Will Come_

Kyoko held her bag tightly as she strode down the hallway of LME. Her mental checklist was growing every day with new tasks and ideas and revisions for her characters. And then Christmas was coming up - and Maria's birthday with it! Kyoko smiled, thinking of her present ideas for Maria Takarada. A Cain Heel doll was at the top of the list, but Kyoko had filed that away for next year as the premiere was delayed past New Year's. She had just started down the twisting path of measurements, estimates, hairstyles and clothing patterns of a passionate miniatures maker anyways when her schemes were interrupted by the very flouncing blonde curly head on whose behalf she mused.

"Maria-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed, leaning forward to grin broadly at the sprite. Maria's eyes were gleaming with excitement as she looked up at Kyoko. She tugged at her adopted sisters hand, impatiently pulling her away down the hallway before even so much as a return greeting.

"Oh!" Kyoko gasped, stumbling after her at first then breaking into playful giggles as she ran down the hall after Maria.

Maria stopped in front of the LoveME room, rocking up on her tiptoes. She turned to look at Kyoko again, breathless.

"It's for your birthday, but I can't wait. It's just for you, big sister Kyoko, not for all our guests. I made it special, like you make dolls for me!" Maria bit her lip as she smiled, her excitement palpable.

Kyoko's face grew serious with pride as she looked at Maria. "You created something for me?"

Maria nodded, her face equally solemn with the importance of the moment. A slow smile crept across Kyoko's features as she knelt in front of her. "Show me, Maria-chan."

Maria beamed ecstatically and swirled around, her voluminous skirts twisting around her legs with the movement. She flung open the door to the LoveME room and leapt inside, throwing her arms out in a characteristically Takarada gesture of dramatic reveal.

Kyoko's mouth fell open slightly. There, obscuring nearly all of the dressing room table, stood an ornate gilded mirror that looked like it had fallen out of Casanova's Renaissance palace. Twisting ivy vines curled up the sides, sinuously embracing one another as they framed the perfectly clear glass. An angel lay peacefully on the ivy nest at top center, hair carved of gold flying freely around her face as she gazed protectively out on the observer.

"You… made… this?" The words dragged from Kyoko's lips as she knelt in the doorway. She stood, walking dreamlike towards the mirror. Her fingers lightly traced the ivy leaves.

Maria nodded, then rethought with a chuckle as she slowly backed out of the room. "Not the mirror, silly big sis. The _dreams_. Happy birthday!"

"Dreams?" Kyoko questioned, her voice rising slightly as she gazed into the mirror. She looked at the room through the mirror, waiting for Maria to explain. The space behind her appeared empty. Kyoko turned in surprise, calling out for her. "Maria-chan?"

Kyoko turned back to the mirror, taking in the intricate details of the scrollwork. She smiled at the angel, bowing her head slightly in thanksgiving for its benevolent guardianship. "Dreams…" she muttered, cocking her head at herself in the mirror. "Maybe Maria means for me to use this to practice my acting!" she realized with a start. Maria knew her dream was to become the best actress in Japan; working on her facial expressions and body language was crucial to that success. A full-length mirror of this clarity was perfect for that! Kyoko blushed slightly, imagining this mirror in her apartment. It was by far the largest and most ornate thing she owned.

"Maybe for now… I'll just use it here." She nodded to herself and stood in front of the mirror. She had several minutes free to practice before her first meeting. It would be an appropriate homage to the thoughtfulness of Maria's gift to put it to work for her dreams at once.

Kyoko stood and fixed her hair, locking eyes with herself in the mirror. _Natsu first, _she said, watching herself intently.

Her reflection smirked at her. "Natsu?" her reflection said. "Let's do… _Kyoko!"_ The mirror-image reached forward and grabbed Kyoko around the wrist, pulling her forward and into the mirror with a joyful shout.

Kyoko yelped and braced herself for the sudden crash into glass, but none came. Instead, the tinkling sound of festival music filled the air and her boots rang against hard stone pavement. Kyoko blinked, shading her eyes from the bright glare of sun bouncing off the snow-covered landscape.

"Where…?" she said, looking around.

"Ah, there you are Princess," a familiar voice called out from behind her. Kyoko turned and her jaw fell slack with awe.

Ren strode towards her, a long deep blue cape swirling from his shoulders. His broad chest and slims hips were accentuated by the perfect cut of the cream-colored military jacket he wore; the right chest decorated with medals and a single, delicate gold rose clasp for his cape. Kyoko couldn't help mentally congratulating the tailors on the perfection of their craft as her eyes were helplessly drawn downwards to his perfectly sculpted legs wrapped in taut cream breeches and knee-high black boots.

His eyes shone with love as he reached her, his large hand reaching out to sweep her curls behind her ear. _Curls? _Kyoko thought with a start, reaching up to pat her hair with astonishment.

"You look every inch the princess of the Fairy Kingdom, my love," Ren murmured into her ear as he gazed down at her, his hand resting gently on her cheek. Kyoko glanced down between their bodies, her eyes growing wide with shock as she saw the light, airy fabric of her skirt pressing around his legs. She stepped back involuntarily, holding her arms out and twisting back and forth as she tried to take in her outfit. Blush rose organza… lace underlayer… silk roses on the bodice so fine they looked freshly picked… draped silk sleeves… Kyoko looked up at Ren with a gasp and almost tripped on her skirt in startlement.

"What did you do?" she squeaked out.

"Me?" Ren cocked his head in puzzlement. "My beloved, I cannot take the honor for creating your beauty today. It is a magic all your own." He stepped forward again to take her hand in his, his white gloves butter-soft against her skin. "Though I do reap the fullness of the benefits," he said, his voice low and bewitching as he bowed over her hand, looking up at her through his bangs.

Kyoko's hand involuntarily rose to her breast as her heart pounded painfully. She had just been in the LoveME Room. She had just been wearing a jean skirt and plain blouse. She was a mere talento, not a -

"Princess," Ren broke into her thoughts. "Shall we?" He smiled at her, turning smoothly to hold one arm around her waist and sweep the other around in a wide gesture beckoning her eyes up and forward. "Our kingdom awaits."

Before Kyoko lay a wide, curved staircase opening down onto a stone balcony covered with draping rose vines. Kyoko stepped forward slowly, letting Ren guide her, allowing the surreality to overwhelm and consume her as piece by piece her dream fell into place in her heart.

"A dream…" she whispered as they reached the edge of the balcony hand-in-hand and the crowd below erupted into cheers.

"Long live the Prince and Princess! Long live the Prince and Princess! Long live the Prince and Princess!" thousands of voices cheered at their presence. Ren stood tall and confident before the throngs, nodding in thanks, then turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his eyes locked with hers. She looked up at him, willfully dropping rational thought to just _be_.

He smiled warmly, pulling her gently against him as he lowered his face towards hers. Time seemed to slow for Kyoko as sunlit fairies sprang out of the unfurling rose buds to dance happily in the air around her. Ren closed his eyes; his cape fell forward slightly to cover the melding of their bodies as his lips softly brushed hers. Kyoko sighed and raised her arms to embrace him, her amber eyes closing in bliss. The crowd below hushed for a heartbeat then burst into joyful shouts of acclamation.

Kyoko felt her heart soaring as they kissed, his lips sweet as honey against hers. She felt like she could fly— maybe if she stepped just so off the balcony they would soar over the crowd together! The fairies frolicked around her, plucking small fingers mischievously against her organza skirt and making it wisp gently through the air.

A string quartet began playing from somewhere off to the side of their balcony, the simple strains of music drifting over and through their embrace. Ren pulled back just enough to separate their lips and rest his forehead against hers, breathing her in deeply.

"I love you, my Princess," he whispered, his declaration for her alone. Kyoko nuzzled her head into his chest, feeling the soft brocade rustle against her cheek.

Ren began to shift, slowly starting the steps of the waltz ringing across the balcony. Kyoko leaned back into his arm, her shoulders arching gracefully in a perfect classical line as they let the music sweep them forward as one. Together they swirled around the balcony, cape and skirts filling the air with movement and eyes alone held immovable, fixed on the depths of each other's souls. Ren's smile never faltered; Kyoko's heart was full to overflowing as she embraced the thrill of the storybook moment.

The dance was timeless and eternal, broken only when a clock began to chime insistently, its rhythm breaking into the graceful pace of the waltz. Kyoko pulled back to look up at Ren in question. He placed his finger on her lips, stilling her voice.

"No need to run, Princess. Nothing will break our spell," he hugged her close to him, swaying together as the clock grew louder. "I will see you at home," he finished with a whisper.

Kyoko closed her eyes. His warmth slowly faded. She opened her eyes slowly, reaching for him - only to find herself touching the cool reflection of her own face in the mirror. She darted her hand around the surface, looking for the door into the dream, looking for her animated mirror self.

"A dream…" she said in wonder, stepping back.

Kyoko closed her eyes and spun, dipping and swaying to the rhythm of the waltz playing silently, just in her heart. "Oh, Prince Ren," she giggled as she curtseyed to the lockers, "our humble Fairy Kingdom is honored." She spun in a circle, her feet gently tapping out the steps of the waltz. Perhaps at the Happy Grateful Party she could ask the musicians to play a waltz. Perhaps she could take some dancing lessons at the LME school between now and then. Perhaps Ren would be willing to wear such perfectly tailored pants and spin her around and around -

"That's it! Not a Cain Heel doll; a Prince Ren doll!" Kyoko clapped her fist into her palm in excitement as the dream morphed into the perfect inspiration for Maria's birthday present. Her eyes glistened with excitement as she ran through the materials she needed to gather to make the uniform brocade, rows of medals, delicate rose clasp and of course, above all, those pants. _Maybe I'll make two dolls_, she thought. _Definitely two._

Humming joyfully, she held out her jean skirt as far as it would go and spun her way straight out the door and down the hall.


	3. The Second Dreamer

A Very Maria Christmas: The Second Dreamer

_The Dreamer Wears Prada_

Kanae always entered the LoveME room with sufficient caution. Too many times her self-proclaimed best friend had waited in its depths, pouncing upon her with a sickeningly sweet hug she was too ill-prepared to resist. Today, though, it was blessedly empty of personal space infringement. Unless one counted the gilded monstrosity subjecting their dressing room table to its oppressively magnificent presence.

Kanae curled her lip at the mirror in cool disdain. It simply had to be related to one of their upcoming LoveME Member tasks from their completely over-the-top President. She approached it with all her senses alert, examining visually it from top to bottom, looking for clues as to its intended purpose. Nothing grabbed her attention except the sinisterly cherubic angel at the crest. The golden eyes were evocative of Kyoko's and Kanae frowned at it in puzzlement. Perhaps it was for one of Kyoko's LoveME tasks? She touched it lightly with her finger and gazed at herself in the mirror. Her lips seemed slightly dry. Kanae dug into her purse to find her tinted lip balm. She leaned forward, using the mirror to apply the balm, careful not to smudge. Satisfied, she screwed the lid shut and nodded at her reflection. Her reflection smirked back at her.

Kanae stared. She was almost positive she had never made the loathsome expression before in her life. Her reflection crooked a finger at her, leaning forward conspiratorially.

"I'm losing my mind," she said, reaching out to touch the cool surface of the mirror. But instead of finding a smooth, solid surface, her hand pressing straight through. Kanae's eyes widened in wonderment as she walked straight through the mirror-

-and onto a brightly lit stage. The room erupted in applause. She threw her hand up to shield her eyes from the glare, looking around her in confusion. A slender blonde woman in a sequined silver evening gown beamed at her, her hand extended towards Kanae, beckoning her forward. Kanae looked behind her, spinning in a tight circle as she tried to see the person to whom the woman gestured. The crowd laughed and clapped harder, many coming to their feet. They were a mass of dark silhouettes in the glare to Kanae.

The woman left the podium and walked towards Kanae, her hips swaying seductively as she strode across the stage. She reached Kanae's side and clasped her hand around Kanae's. "They're waiting," she said gently in English. "This is your moment, Ms. Kotonami."

Kanae watched her in awe, her own face perfectly composed by virtue of sheer willpower as she allowed herself to be drawn after her. The beautiful woman stepped aside as they reached the podium and started clapping along with the crowd, leaving space for Kanae to ascend. Kanae started to step up but found her legs encumbered. She looked down and gasped as she saw the form-fitting red satin dress she wore, a single slit cut daringly across her abdomen and accentuating the asymmetrical bodice. Kanae ran her hands over her hips in wonderment, looking up and out at the crowd.

A large sign hung over the back of the theater, proudly proclaiming WE LOVE KANAE KOTONAMI! in large block letters with fanart doodled around it. Kanae looked down to the front row, her face calm but her heart racing and mind spinning. There, in the middle seat, sat Yashiro Yukihito. She almost reached for him in her relief at a familiar anchor but her actress training prevented breaking the character expected of her. Instead, she tried to signal him with her eyes, her finger just slightly twitching in a "come here" gesture.

Yashiro grinned and shook his head, mouthing silently, "Your moment!"

She scowled at him for a second, then took a deep breath. A speech lay on the podium. She scanned it, her heart beating faster and faster with each line. By the time she reached the end 15 seconds later, she had memorized but not internalized it. She began to speak.

"It is the greatest of honors to accept this Lifetime Achievement award today from my esteemed peers. I could not be more humbled to think of the countless talented actors and actresses I have worked alongside that have pushed me past my limits, helped me grow stronger and bolder and embrace the calling of acting we all pursue together. Ms. Jolie; I owe you a debt of eternal gratitude for the way you have taken me under your wing. The many dinners we have shared discussing characters, acting methods, and dreams have proven endlessly inspiring. Mr. Cumberbatch; I will forever treasure the risk you took to choose me as your co-star for our first film together. And Ms. Close," Kanae paused, letting the emotions overwhelm her as she wondered in her heart how could any of this possibly be true, but letting the dream fill her that someday, somehow she could truly know and star alongside the people that helped spin the world- "Ms. Close, if I can be half the actress you are, I will have made a mark on our world finally worth remembering. To the many more who have supported and encouraged me, I thank you and am indebted to you. Here's to the memories - and the parts yet to be played!" Kanae raised her hand in thanks and a swift, short bow as the crowd erupted in wild applause.

Yashiro was the first to stand, his face electric with joy as he clapped for her. She smiled at him, waving him up on stage and this time he accepted with glee, bounding over the short flight of steps to embrace her. She smiled and kissed him shyly, hearing the audience's joy intensify as she showed off her happiness. Yukihito turned her to face them, his arm around her waist, supporting her gently and tenderly without a word for himself. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, his voice the loudest noise in her heart despite the thunderous applause as the hostess handed her the glittering Lifetime Achievement award. "I love you, Kanae," he said, his words thrilling her to her core. She turned to look up at him, her face radiant.

Too soon, the night ended with Kanae nestled against Yuki's shoulder, his coat draped around her as they snuggled in the back of a long white limo.

"It's something else to be married to Hollywood's rising star," he said as he nuzzled her head gently. Kanae looked up at him. She wasn't surprised by anything anymore.

"Married?" she said dreamily.

Yukihito chuckled. "What, forgotten already? It's only been a year, Kanae," he teased, tickling her neck. "Is this a ploy to get me to redo our honeymoon to Tahiti?"

She rested her chin on his chest, gazing up at him as she played with his light brown hair. "Yes," she said happily. "Let's redo that." She closed her eyes happily, letting her head fall to rest gently against his chest.

His chest was suddenly a little too hard and a little too cold. Kanae stood up to find herself awkwardly pressed against the golden mirror monstrosity. She jerked upright with a hiss and smoothed her clothes, back in her typical jeans and sweater.

"What? What just-" Kanae spun around, checking the room for hidden LoveMon President cameras. _A dream… _She shook her head. She hadn't been sleepy. How could she possibly have fallen asleep and dreamed so intricately - and remembered it all in such striking detail? She stared at the mirror. Had she really walked through it earlier? She pressed her hand against it and found it smooth and hard. Her palm left a slight smudge on the clear glass. Kanae looked at her reflection in wonder. She tried to smirk at herself, looking ridiculous.

Two things were certain.

One- she needed to find Yukihito and have him move this mirror out of their dressing room before it caused more episodes of narcolepsy.

Two- someday, somehow, she was definitely going to act alongside Benedict Cumberbatch. Kanae grinned at the memory, nodding to herself confidently in the mirror. First step was already a possibility: the American movie part with Cedric Bennet-san. It was possible. Not probable, yet, to be sure - but all she needed was possible. Kyoko had taught her that much. And now it was her turn. She would throw her whole soul into acting!

A/N: 11 Days til Christmas! Merry Christmas & happy holidays =* Persie


	4. The Third Dreamer

A Very Maria Christmas: The Third Dreamer

_The Proof is in the Polaroid_

Yashiro's heels pounded against the tiled floors of the LME building as he rushed to the LoveMe quarters. It wasn't often that Kanae texted him requesting his immediate presence, and almost never for such a mysterious reason. "Moving a mirror" sounded more like a pretense to get him alone in the LoveMe room. Yashiro grinned hopefully.

But no, there really was a mirror. Kanae stood leaning against the dressing room table just to the side of the mirror. She smiled at him when he entered but made no move to cross the room or greet him, merely gestured towards the mirror with eye movement alone.

"It's… an interesting decor choice?" Yuki volunteered hopefully. "Let me guess," he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he examined it. "Chosen by President Takarada to inspire his beloved pet division to reflect on the inner beauty while examining their outer?" He turned his head to look at Kanae. She just smiled at him.

"Please, try for yourself," she said, waving at the mirror. "I'm interested in your results. But it needs to go."

Yashiro's brow creased in puzzlement at her response. "Try it?" he questioned. Walking closer, he noticed the beautiful intricacy of the engravings running all along the side of the mirror. He couldn't resist brushing his fingers against one of the smallest ivy leafs. Even it had enough detail to show the veins and creases of the delicate leaf. He looked at Kanae again for advice but she merely watched him.

Yashiro folded his arms in thought. He looked his reflection in the eyes. It felt strange to be examining himself so closely. Running around all day with the most attractive bachelor in Japan meant he needed to stay well-groomed and in impeccable shape-it also meant he tended to shy away from too close of a personal inspection lest he find the myriad of ways he failed to measure up to his charge.

He glanced at Kanae again. She was watching him intently. Was she waiting on him to do something? Yashiro cleared his throat and turned back to the mirror. Sudden inspiration hit him. He loosened his tie and pulled off his glasses, running his hand through his hair to sweep his bangs back off his forehead. He glanced at Kanae, satisfied to see her expression shift slightly.

Turning back to the mirror, Yashiro unbuttoned his top button. He froze, his hand hovering over the second button when his reflection licked its lips. Yashiro leaned forward. The reflection leaned forward. He peered closely at himself, shaking his head slightly. The reflection did so as well, but with a lascivious grin. Yashiro's eyes grew wide. "What LoveMon mirror is this?" he questioned Kanae, reaching out to poke his own face. His hand went through the surface he had thought hard, drawing a surprised yelp from his lips. He turned to look for Kanae but his reflection linked its hands around his and pulled him through with a yank.

Yashiro's shoes dug into soft turf instead of the hard interior tile of the LoveMe room. He spun wildly, quickly turning to run back through the—the mirror? He stopped in shock. He had to be dreaming. A dream he had just been pulled through a mirror by his reflection. Only possible explanation.

Someone tugged hard on his shirt sleeve making Yashiro yelp. Kanae looked up at him from where she crouched behind a shrub, gesturing wildly for him to _be quiet and get down_. Yashiro crouched and crab-walked over to her. "What is going on Kanae?" he whispered urgently. "One minute my reflection yanks me, now you're here and you yank me—"

She waved her hand at him, cutting him off. "Don't blame this on me, you Moe-Seeker!" Her voice came out in a harsh whisper. "You just had to find out what they were up to and now look what we've gotten ourselves into!"

Yashiro stared at her blankly, not understanding. Kanae rolled her eyes and pushed the branches of the shrub they crouched behind down slightly, revealing a pair so thoroughly intertwined it was almost impossible to tell where one began and the other ended. At least if not for the serious height difference between them.

A blush hit Yashiro full-force as a squeal of delight started to slowly bubble up from his innermost being. "MMMMOOOOOEEEEEE-" he squeaked. Kanae shoved her hands over his mouth, sealing it.

"Mo! Shush!"

Yashiro bounced on his heels, his eyes sparkly as he shifted for a better viewing position. Kyoko and Ren. Snogging in a field of daisies. And he was there! Watching!

"Proof—I must have proof—" he said anxiously, patting his pockets for his cell phone. He found the phone, but no gloves. With a dramatic moan, he realized he must have left them in the pocket of his discarded coat in the LoveMe room. "Kanae," he said urgently. "Picture? Please?" He made his eyes as large and woeful and disgustingly sappy as possible, knowing Kanae would have no choice but to give into his demands if only to wipe the look off his face before she threw up. Kanae grimaced and dug in her purse for a phone.

She pulled out a Polaroid camera instead and Yashiro almost fainted. Kanae shoved it at him. "I bought three packages of film," she said, "so have at it."

His hands clenched around the camera in excitement, Yashiro peeked his head over the bush and with a snap-click took his first picture. He turned and plopped on the ground to receive the film, grabbing it from the dispenser before it was fully out and waving it back and forth as rapidly as possible. Slowly, surely, a muddled tan image appeared. With each wave the colors grew stronger until there, before his eyes sat his very own fandom memorabilia for the RenKyo Hall of Fame. _Lovers In a Field of Daisies_ would be the title.

Yashiro squeaked happily and turned to watch the pair. Kanae smiled at him, laughing under her breath. "Mo, if I had known you were this easy we would have started stalking them together a long time ago."

Grinning as he looked through the viewfinder, Yashiro turned the camera quickly and snapped a picture of Kanae. She frowned and whacked him. He pulled the film sheet out and waved it quickly, fending off her half-hearted attacks with one arm before shoving the partially developed photo into his chest pocket.

Kanae pouted for a few minutes before turning around and sitting next to him, leaning back against him as he crouched and hummed happily. Ren and Kyoko were still going at it hot and heavy. Kanae looked up at him, her long dark hair trailing around his shoes on the grass. He broke his concentration and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead, making her blush crimson.

"Let's find another viewpoint," she said, averting her eyes. "Maybe one from above so you can take pictures that look like they're from Tsuruga's point of view?"

Yashiro's grin curled at the edges with pleasure. "Oh, Kanae," he purred. "Talk dirty to me some more."

She laughed and swatted at him, tucking her hair behind her ears before crawling away, staying low to avoid being seen behind the shrubs. Yashiro held back for a moment, waiting for the exact distance before clicking the shutter on his new toy.

Kanae turned to glare at the sound, raising her fist in threat. _Click. _Her eyes went wide, her mouth tight and firm. "Yashiro—" she muttered angrily. _Click_. "That camera is for pictures of Ren and Kyoko!" _Click._

He held up the photos as she crawled back towards him, muttering threats. "But Kanae," he said playfully. "How am I supposed to resist the chance to capture art? The way those jeans fit," he finished, trailing off. Kanae bit her lip but the smile escaped her control.

"You're rotten through and through," she said. "And a total embarrassment."

"Take responsibility," he reprimanded her. "You're the one who let me out!" With a playful shout, he tackled her, letting the camera fall gently to the side as he rolled her over and hugged her tightly. She lay on top of him, kicking and squirming. He wrapped his arms around her, refusing to budge or set her free.

"Well, well, well," a deep masculine voice called from high above. "What do we have here?"

Yashiro blanched as he looked up at Ren, who stood just beyond the shrubbery, a discarded Polaroid strip in his hands.

"I can explain," he started, but Kyoko's sudden shout cut him off.

"MOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, flying over the shrubbery to land on top of her best friend – on top of Yashiro. The breath was knocked out of him in a full whoosh, making him see stars. When he could focus again, he stood leaning against the cool surface of a large gilded mirror under the fluorescent lights of LME. Kanae still stood by his side. He turned to her, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Ah," she said matter-of-factly. "I see you had a dream as well."

Yashiro blushed from his toes to the very roots of his bangs, observing quickly that she was, indeed, wearing just the right pair of jeans to make that beautiful piece of art he had captured in his dream become a potential reality. He swallowed hard, casting about for words.

"Do you—do we—do you have a Polaroid by any chance?"

A/N: 7 days til Christmas! Happy Holidays from Persie =* On to our next victim, a certain Mr. Hirohume next time ;-)


End file.
